This invention relates generally to apparatus used by manicurists to smooth and buff fingernails. More specifically it concerns a unitary device capable of convenient use to carry out either of these functions, or similar functions.
At the present time and in the past, manicurists accomplished smoothing and buffing of fingernails by using different devices which do not desirably perform to complexly curved nail surfaces; consequently they are difficult to manipulate accurately to buff and smooth such surfaces. Also, such prior devices are difficult to clean. Consequently time and effort were wasted.